


Our Very Own Love Story

by Rewritethoughts



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Adoption, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Non-Graphic Violence, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rewritethoughts/pseuds/Rewritethoughts
Summary: Vanessa asked Brooke “what does K stand for?” Brooke looked confused for a second and Vanessa spoke again “Your necklace I mean I noticed a ‘’K’ letter on that pretty neck of yours ” oh.“Oh that. It stands for Kimberly my daughter’s name” Brooke explained to her touching the necklace on her neck“Oh, I have a son too! His name is Riley and he is the cutest dog ever-” Brooke couldn’t help but laugh “Vanessa, Kim is a real human ”





	1. Chapter 1:

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> this story is inspired by a local tv show I used to watch as a kid about kids who got adopted at an older age I hope you like it!!  
> please feel free to tell me what you think about it in the comment down below <3!!

Back in 2012 : 

Brooke Lynn just graduated law school where she moved to New York where she got an offer both her and her only best friend Nina at one of the best law firms in New York. 

Brooke didn’t have many friends and actually she even never had a girlfriend, yes she slept with girls but nothing was serious. Her biggest fear in life was commitment, she never believed in love as she says ‘you can’t love just one person or be attracted only to them’ 

After a week of hard work she finally finished unpacking and decided to hit a close by gym studio to reward herself for settling in before starting to work, she took her gym bag and her ballet shoe and headed outside the door. 

She was greeted by a young, very young girl with brown hair and white skin color she actually was shocked to see her working here since she looked like she was 14 or 15.  
“Hello, welcome to Alyssa's studio how may I help you?” The girl asked while smiling. 

“um- i would like to book a private studio for an hour, preferably if it has barre” Brooke answered her while Looking into her eyes she sees pain, hurt yet she is still smiling “Sure thing, let me check if there are any available studios at the moment.” she was about to leave the reception when another elder woman came by “Hey Alyssa, is there any available classes with barre for private booking?” the young girl asked Alyssa the owner of the gym “Yes doll the last on the left” after that we finished the paperwork for booking the studio and she showed walked me to the studio “Miss Brooke Lynn, if you need anything you can call me my name is Kimberly but you can call me Kim, just like Kim Kardashian” I laughed nodding my head and thanking her “Can you just tell me when my time is up?” I asked her explaining that I often forget the time while working out and she just nodded her head and excused herself. 

After what felt like a long time I was doing a turn when my eyes caught Kim looking at me fully awed and when she noticed me stopping she blushed and clapped her hands “ I'm sorry I came to tell you that have five minutes left but I couldn’t stop you. You were amazing miss Brooke! I never saw anyone dancing ballet that good not just ballet I never saw anyone dancing that good! You were amazing really-” she stopped suddenly blushing and looking down 

“ oh sorry I must annoying it’s just that I always loved ballet since I was a kid- not like I'm old now but I always loved it and this is my first time seeing someone dance in pointe shoes so perfectly ” and out of know where Brooke suggested something she never thought she will ever say and that will change her life forever “ I could teach you couple of things if you want. I used to teach in DC to pay rent ” Brooke knew that was a lie she just felt like she wants to know the girl “Oh no I can’t afford it but thank you for offering ” Kim heart broke as she knew she will never be able to afford it 

Brooke felt bad for not explaining to the young girl that she wants to teach her for free “ I don’t want you to pay me Kim I saw it in your eyes how much you really loved it and I want to teach you cause I really have nothing else to do since I just moved to New York and I don’t know anyone here ” and in that moment Brooke swore that she just saw the biggest smile ever “Oh my god thank you miss Brooke Lynn so much that means a lot to me, thank you ” and she ran to hug her and the shocking thing is that Brooke hugged her back 

“Call me Brooke and we start tomorrow ” 

\---- 

After two weeks while Brooke and Nina were taking their lunch break at work she started talking about Kim to her 

“Brooke I never knew you had the heart to be patient with anyone specially teenagers” 

“ I don’t know Nina I just feel bad for the girl she looks really young like young enough to be your daughter young and yet she works every day and every time I saw her she looks sad, I swear there is something wrong in her life and I just want to make sure she is alright” 

“Brooke not all parents are horrible” Nina said clearly feeling that the reason Brooke feels bad for the girl is because she rememberd her past with her father. Don’t get me wrong Brooke loves her mother more than anything but her step father used to abuse her and her mother but her mom loved him so much to say anything that by the time she turned 16 she started living with her sister to save her self from dying or worst in her step father’s hand. 

“ I know but what if she really needs help Nina? She is only 14 ” she explained to Nina and after few minutes they went back to finishing their work. 

\------ 

Around 5:30 I entered the gym and I saw Alyssa at the desk and Brooke knew there was something wrong going on “Where is Kim?” she asked and Alyssa teared up “ I need to tell you something - ” Brooke started to panic and hot tears streaming down her face as “Girl don’t freak out she is not dead” Brooke finally felt like she could breath again “What the fuck is going on then?” she asked Alyssa 

“ I know you really care about her that’s the only reason I'm telling you-” 

“Get to the point Alyssa” Brooke was so impatient at the moment 

“ Kimmy’s parents died when she was really young maybe around seven years ago, and the child services took her at first tell her aunt decided to take care of her and the first two years where great but her aunt became addicted to drugs and alcohol and sometime she would come with a bruise or something that’s why I let her work here in hope that she will be away from her as much as she can” at this moment both of them were tearing up. 

Alyssa really cared for Kim she knew her since she was a kid since she was her daughter Plastique friend, and Brooke was crying because the story sounded familiar“ I tried everything I can to help her go to the police department and file a report but she kept refusing. Told her she will be better in a foster home or with other relatives but she kept saying she was ok-” and in that moment Plastique came running toward us “mom I just called Kim to ask her where she is and I don’t think she is okay, she told me she cant breath and she thinks she is going to die” Plastique crying so hard that we barley could hear what she was saying “I swear to god if her aunt did something again I will kill her with my bare hand” as we all stood up “Do you know where she lives?” I asked Alyssa and Plastique as Alyssa nodded her head 

“Yes they live at her parents house, its ten minute walk so we better head there, plastique watch the place for me will you? Monet will com-” 

“My car is outside ten minutes is way too much time and hurry up or I'll leave you” Brooke told her as she heard Alyssa mutter “bitch where will you go you don’t know where she lives” but she couldn’t say it loudly knowing Brooke was fuming by now. 

The drive to Kim’s house was fast to the point that Alyssa prayed to god that she doesn’t die and leave her daughters on earth alone. 

“that’s the house” Alyssa told Brooke and in no time Brooke knocked on the door so hard that her fingers turned red “Kim sweetie open the door”, after what felt like a minute a drunk woman with red dyed hair and makeup smeared all over her face opened the door “w-who the fuck a-are you?” Brooke assumed this is her aunt cause from Alyssa’s descriptions that must be her a drunk irresponsible human “Where is Kim?” Brooke asked her “in her room she is punished so you can’t see her” she said while lighting up a cigarette and to her shock Brooke grabbed the cigarette before throwing it to the floor “listen to me bitch you either move or I'm going to call the police and trust me you don’t want that” soon she moved and we went to see. 

When they entered her room she was on her bed crying , bruises on her neck and cheek she came toward us where Brooke was shocked that Kim came running to her ,and not Alyssa and after what felt like minutes of both of them on the floor hugging each other and crying. 

“Save me” was the first thing Kim said 

“ I will, I promise.” was all Brooke could say 

\---- 

Seven years later Brooke became a name partner in her company, she was the best lawyer in New York for sure, where huge companies would fight to have her to represent them. 

“Guess who just won their case that was suppose to be yours but gave it to me last minute? ” Nina came bursting through the door where my assistant Blair came running to apologize but I smiled toward her signaling that it was okay. 

“Thank you, Nina, I owe you ” I told Nina as I stood up and went to hug her 

“Yes but you still owe me one” Nina told her and she took a seat 

“yes, anything,” Brooke told her as she started to type an email for her client telling them they won the case. “Monet knows a girl who she says will be your perfect match” Nina told her with a pleading look begging her to say yes. 

“Ugh, not again Nina? How many dates did you set me up with that girlfriend of yours?” Brooke said completely bothered by the subject. 

“ I know I know, but this is one of Monet good friends she swears she is the best match for you and you owe me one bitch so you are going right after work ” she said while pecking up the phone to asking Blair to bring her coffee 

“ I can’t after work I have plans after work” Brooke answered completely lying 

“No you don’t I asked Blair if you have any meetings and she said no, and I know you don’t have friends besides me” 

“Well, you forgot the most important one to ask -” 

“Kim is taking me shopping since she says ‘My clothes are ugly that even a grandma wont buy them ’ such a bully” Nina said pretending to be upset and Brooke laughed imaging the way Kim would say that “Well she learned to bully from the best” I told her as she took a sip from her coffee while thanking Blair before she left the office 

“Brooke please just this date and I won’t annoy you with another one for the rest of the year. I swear you would love Vanessa she is just perfect for you ” 

\--- 

After a couple of hours, Brooke arrived the restaurant saying that the table was booked under the name ‘Nina’ where the waiter led her to the table as she took a seat waiting for this Vanessa to arrive as she finished a couple of emails 

Thirty minutes later Brooke called Nina angry thinking this Vanessa lady stood her up 

“Hi, you must be Brooke Lynn ” a rough yet beautiful voice spoke and Brooke raised her head to see the prettiest human she ever saw standing there in a red right dress and a perfect chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. Brooke was quick to hang up the phone and to stand up greeting the Vanessa which she didn’t realize how tiny she was till she stood up 

“Yes, and you must be Vanessa” she shook her hand and as she was to pull the chair for her the waiter was faster to do his job. 

“ I'm sorry the uber took forever to arrive my apartment ” she said while taking off her jacket revealing her off-shoulder dress that was hugging her boobs tightly and showing a tattoo on her chest that looked like a cat 

“Oh its okay really just finished couple of emails so I don’t have to read them half a sleep at midnight ” Brooke told her and the moment she spoke she wanted to kick her self for sounding like a lifeless thirty-two years old woman that would finish her emails at on a Friday night 

“If you are willing to finish your emails before sleeping you must really love your job, by the way, what is your job?” Vanessa asked her while taking a sip of the wine she just ordered 

“ I'm a lawyer at some law firm uptown -” acting like she is not the new CEO of the law firm “- what about you?” she asked and for the first time she was really curious about her date, she wanted to know everything about Vanessa from her favorite color to what she drinks at Starbucks 

“ I'm a local designer just started my business a year ago ” Vanessa started talking about her designs and why she preferred to work with leather and not lace and Brooke was just staring at her, admiring her. 

“That’s impressive Vanessa finishing your collection in two weeks! I don’t think I can sew socks in two weeks, not even a month ” Brooke told her impressed about the story she just told her while blushing Vanessa thanked her. 

After what an hour which felt like minutes for the ladies Vanessa asked Brooke “what does K stand for?” Brooke looked confused for a second and Vanessa spoke again “Your necklace I mean I noticed a ‘’K’ letter on that pretty neck of yours ” oh. 

“Oh that. It stands for Kimberly my daughter’s name” Brooke explained to her touching the necklace on her neck 

“Oh I have a son too! His name is Riley and he is the cutest dog ever-” Brooke couldn’t help but laugh “Vanessa Kim is a real human ” and Vanessa looked surprised, Brooke was afraid she scared her by now “how old is she? She must be real cute like her mommy ” she said and brooke felt relieved that the first woman she wanted to be in a relationship with her wasn’t scared of the fact that she has a kid- not techniquly hers but still 

“I adopted her at age 14 she is 20 now and I wish we look like each other but she doesn’t look anything like me ” Usually when Brooke goes on and someone asks her about Kim she feels like this is a very private subject that she never want to speak about to strangers but with Vanessa it felt different like she could trust her with her own life 

“You are really sweet Brooke” as they stood up going to the door before and as the valet brought Brookes car while she insisted on dropping her off instead of ordering an Uber. 

The car ride was full of laughter and funny stories tell the moment we stood at Vanessa’s doorsteps I looked at her perfect eyes and went to brush her cheeks as she closed her eyes. 

“Vanessa” I spoke 

“Hmm” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

“You better be kissing in in 5 seco-” after that kiss Brooke knew that this was the best kiss she had and will ever have.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi guys<3!  
> I hope you like the second chapter, feel free to tell me what you think about it in the comments <3

Vanessa is one of the people who still believe in fairytales and happy endings, yes, she got heartbroken few times but at the end of the day she knew she was going to find her soulmate one way or another and she is a Libra after all, so stubborn and they never give up. 

So in the morning when her friend Monet came to her studio while she was working on a new design for one of the most popular entertainers on Hollywood these days where they have been working together for months now, at first she wanted to kick her out for distracting her but then Monet got to her point 

“Vanjie, you know my new girlfriend Nina right?” she asked as if Monet doesn’t mention her name every two seconds. 

“Yeah bitch you mention her even on your sleep” I told her placing a pin on the mannequin “First thing, fuck you, second thing I met her best friend Brooke Lynn a couple of weeks ago and I have been seeing her a lot, I told Nina that she is hundred percent your style and then we got an idea of a blind date, so what do you think about going out tonight cause I already said yes.” 

“I don’t know Monet, last time I promised myself I would be more careful in relationships and I just started doing designs and shit for celebrities now, I don’t want to risk breaking my heart for no bitch.” Vanessa’s last relationship ended with her girlfriend cheating on her after she moved to Los Angeles where her ex-girlfriend used to live and three months after she packed her things and moved back with her mother. Vanessa promised herself to be more careful and not fall in love with the first woman who shows her affection. 

“ I swear bitch Brooke Lynn is not like all the other hoes you used to date, she is your type and I wouldn’t even mention her if I wasn’t sure you would like her.” 

“You don’t even know my type hoe.” Vanessa said still working on her garment as she speaks as Monet laughed at her “Well she is white, blonde, cold and powerful as fuck that when she walks to the room everyone stays quiet and I know how much you like powerful bitches-” Monet stopped for a minute then she looked at Vanessa's eyes and she said “And I'm pretty sure she will let you call her mommy too, you know ” 

Vanessa’s face flushed as she turned bright red thanking god that her employees arent around “I don’t know what you mean.” she said looking anywhere but her friend’s eye. 

“We used to live together and the apartment had thin walls, had to listen to you screaming mommy that I started calling my mother by her first name” she said laughing “Just go out tonight have fun and if you don’t like her so be it she won't have an amazing sexy designer with a stupid pussycat tattoo all over her tits ” 

“Hey! I love that tattoo for your information” Vanessa said acting as she was offended but they both know that Vanessa actually hates her tattoo. 

“Miss Mateo your client is here ” yvie, her assistant told her “Ew, saying miss Mateo sounds wrong, whatever hoe the Hollywood sexy star is waiting outside.” Vanessa laughed telling her to let her in laughing at her childhood friend who became her biggest supporter during her start and that’s why Vanessa wanted to start a clothing line the first one she asked to help was her knowing she won't give two shits on telling her the truth about her designs, even if she thought they were ugly. 

Later that night she made her way to her apartment getting dressed in her favorite color, Red. As a good luck charm, even though she always promised herself not to get her hopes up but Vanessa loved being in a relationship where she knows there is someone waiting for her to call, cuddle and be herself with. 

The moment she saw Brooke Lynn's face she felt like she looked familiar. But she couldn’t hide the fact that Brooke Lynn was the prettiest thing she ever saw. She was tall very tall and dressed in a sexy high waisted white pantsuit that looked like it was from Gucci’s last collection and a baby blue top that showed all her back. Telling from her looks Vanessa could figure out that Brooke is extremely confident and that she looked like a million bucks. 

“So Brooke Lynn tell me about yourself,” she asked her not just to keep the conversation going but she was really interested in the blonde woman. 

“What do you want to know?” Vanessa noticed that whenever Brooke was nervous she would hold the golden necklace and then she noticed the letter ‘K’ and she cants help herself but wonder who is k, is she an ex? Or a current girlfriend, Vanessa couldn’t stop herself from as she asked Brooke 

“What does K stand for?” she noticed Brooke looking confused as she tried to explain herself without sounding like a freak “Your necklace I mean I noticed a ‘’K’ letter on that pretty neck of yours ” Brooke held her necklace again as Vanessa swore she saw her eyes shining for a moment, at this moment she was thinking of ways to kill Monet for setting her up with someone who is in a relationship, but Vanessa was shocked to hear what came out of the blondie’s mouth. 

“Oh that. It stands for Kimberly my daughter’s name” Brooke explained to her touching the necklace on her neck 

Vanessa didn’t know why she was so happy to hear that “Oh, I have a son too! His name is Riley and he is the cutest dog ever-” Brooke couldn’t help but laugh “Vanessa, Kim is a real human ” She started to wonder if Brooke was married before or she used to be straight and the one thing that she knew for sure is that she was interested in Brooke more than she was ever interested in a first date. 

She started to think about a baby girl that looked like Brooke Lynn walking around with blonde hair and cute chubby cheeks as she asked “how old is she? She must be real cute like her mommy” 

“I adopted her at age 14 she is 20 now and I wish we look like each other but she doesn’t look anything like me ” at this moment Vanessa knew for sure that she was head over heels crushing on her, when Monet was telling her about Brooke she thought she was a cold-hearted human and now Her whole point of view changed 

\------ 

Later on that night they were at Vanessa's doorsteps when Brooke asked Vanessa if she could kiss her, and Vanessa like her heart would stop from how excited she was to feel Brooke soft lips on top of hers. 

Their kiss was perfect that if they were in a movie that would be winning best on-screen kiss, she felt firework all over her body as she grabbed Brooke neck to pull her closer while Brooke grabbed her hips pinning her to the wall as she couldn’t help but whimper as her back hit the wall. 

While they were heavily making out Brookes phone started ringing and they broke the kiss for a moment Brooke putting it on silence as they were about to start making out again, a man was opening the door to get inside the apartment building “Vanjie do you want me to keep the door open ?” the man asked 

“Yes, thank you brain ” he smiled to her as he left the door half-open while he left them alone 

“Why did he call you Vanjie?” 

“Everyone calls me Vanjie,” Vanessa said as she interviewed her hands with Brooke “That was an amazing night Brooke.” 

“ I think I want to see you again Vanessa Mateo,” Brooke said as she looked deep into her eyes where she swore her heart stopped for a second. 

“ I think I'd like that miss Brooke Lynn I don’t know your last name yet” Brooke chuckled as she said 

“Hytes” 

“Hmm, Brooke Lynn Hytes ” Vanessa kissing her one last time before she entered her building. 

“WAIT” she heard Brooke's voice before closing the door “ I don’t have your number,” she said handing Vanessa her phone to write it down, she wrote her number and handed the blondie her phone back 

“text me soon mamí,” Vanessa said kissing her earlobe as she closed the door. 

\----- 

When Brooke entered her the house she went straight to her daughter’s room “Hey sweetie” she bent down kissing her forehead as Kim made some space for her to set down next to her “How was your day?” 

“Well I went to rehearsals with plastique to get ready for the show then I went to a dress fitting for the outfit you choose for me and then I and Nina went shopping, what about you I thought you were gonna be there ” 

“ I had a date,” Brooke told her while blushing yet she thanked God that she had a lot of makeup on her face that it didn’t show her red cheeks 

“You mean you had sex with a girl you will never call back” 

“We didn't have sex and I will see her again soon” Kim stopped watching whatever show she had on Netflix and turned to look at her 

“Wait, Brooke are you serious? Like you want to go on a second date with her?” 

“Yes sweetie I really think I like her,” she said looking at her daughter who jumped to hug her. 

“ I'm so fucking happy for you to Brooke I could cry right now ” 

“Oh bitch don’t you dare cry on me I swear to god even if you are 20 I'll kick your ass ” she kissed her daughter a goodnight kiss as she left too her room clicked on Vanessa's number as she texted her 

Brooke: Monday night? After work, I can pick you up from work if you want. 

Vanessa: Sounds great mamí


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii everyone!  
> i'm sorry this chapter took forever i was busy moving to a new apartment!  
> i hope you guys like this chapter, please comment down below and tell me if you like it <3!

The next day, Brooke woke up feeling happy and excited. Usually, she sleeps till 10 AM when her daughter bust into her room for them to do something together. But she couldn't sleep well since she kept thinking of the brunette lady who made her heart skip a beat. 

Sure thing she had a crush on girls before but she would never think of it as something serious, so it was really weird for her that she kept thinking about what she might be doing or what is she gonna have for breakfast, she really wanted to text her but didn't want to seem desperate or pathetic, she got a reputation for being a cold hearted bitch except with her daughter. 

While she was busy thinking of Vanessa her daughter came bursting through the room 

“BROOKE WAKE UP- oh you are awake good morning,” she said jumping on her bed and kissing her cheek 

“Bitch, you need to learn how to knock next time, what if I was masturbating?” Brooke told her as she opened her arm for Kim to lay down next to her. 

“Ew Brooke, I don't want to think about that,” she said as she scrunched her nosed and faked a gag. 

“So learn how to knock then if you don't want to see your mommy fingering herself,” she said teasing her 

“Ew ew EWWWW and You added mommy to that you sicko-anyway you disgusting whore wake up I’ll make breakfast while you get ready so you can teach me the new choreography before the jimmy Fallon interview ”as she got out of bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. 

Brooke always forgets how famous Kim has become. The girl who she raised is one of the most popular dancers/entertainers in those days. She is still shocked that her daughter did a movie with huge Hollywood stars in a burlesque movie, Yes she wanted to kill the designer who gave her exotic costume and she was only 18 at that time that Brooke kept threatening him to give her something less revealing, but she was so proud of how the movie turned out to be and how her daughter started her career and been busy ever since, she really do miss her but Kim is never away for that long since she is one of broadway most famous dancers now. 

Her thoughts always kept going to the fact that if she didn't meet her at Alyssa's studio what would Kim life be? What would her life be? And that's the only thing that ever made Brooke tear up. 

Back in 2012: 

They made it to the hospital as the doctor was checking on the younger girl, the police came to question them about the incident “What is your relationship with Kim Michael ” the office was asking both Alyssa and Brooke “well, she works at my gym studio and she is also my daughter’s best friend” Alyssa told him. 

“What about you miss Hytes? What is your relationship with her?” Brooke couldn't listen to him as she kept looking at Kim through the window 

“Miss Hytes,” the officer asked her again as she looked at him “Huh? Sorry I didn't listen to what you said” she said to him apologizing again. He asked her the same question again telling her it's okay and people tend to zone off during a hard time but he needed to ask her a couple of questions to file a case against her aunt. 

“ I’m her dance teacher” 

“So you also work at miss Alyssa’s gym” 

“No I'm a lawyer, I met Kim a couple of weeks ago and she liked my dancing techniques so I told her I would help her learn. She wanted to be a professional dancer when she grows up ” she told the officer tearing up again as the thought of her being hurt. 

“I want to file a case against her aunt. I don't want her living with her anymore” she told the officer wiping her tears. 

“We already called child services and we are looking for a foster house for her. They will be coming to talk with her soon” the officer said as he assured the two ladies that everything will be alright and they will make sure she was safe. 

\------ 

After what felt like an hour the doctor came out of the teenager’s room 

“Is anyone here for Kim Micheals” the two blonde ladies stood up telling him they are with her. 

“Well, I'm sad to inform you guys that she got a dislocated shoulders, broken ankle and her thighs are bruised up I tried to ask her if she was harassed maybe even raped, but she wouldn’t even talk to me she kept crying so I will leave that information with the officer.” to say they were shocked was not enough, Alyssa was crying hysterically saying she should’ve called the police the second she noticed that she wasn’t alright and Brooke ran into Kim's room, her anxiety level is at a hundred but she needed to see her before losing her mind. 

When she saw her laying on the hospital bed she couldn’t help herself as she started crying 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Brooke asked 

“What could you do Brooke? Nothing. I don’t have anyone besides her as a family and I don’t want to be stuck in some foster house with a catholic nun” 

“I’ll file a case against your aunt and you will be free from her,” 

“What? No Brooke, they will send me to a foster house where they will do worst things to me I can't risk that” Brooke didn’t understand why she would prefer living with her abusive aunt instead of a foster house. “I know that you think I'm crazy, but when my parents died I lived in a foster house for a couple of months, they were worst than whatever Kameron does to me.” Brooke couldn’t even begin to imagine the struggle of Kim's life, she thought her life was hard but considered to the younger girl she can't complain, yet there was a question burning in her head. 

“Kim, can I ask you something?” 

“Yes” 

“Did somebody rape you?” 

\--- 

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Kim staring at her “You are thinking about the past I see” she said looking down, after all those years Kim still can't talk about the past without being ashamed of it “No, honey I'm just thinking about the choreography ” 

“You are a terrible liar Brooke, thank god you don’t defend criminals ” she said trying to light up the mood, she also know that as much as she hates the subject, Brooke hates it more “Breakfast is ready bitch” as she went walked out of the room making her way to the waffles that she just made. 

A few hours later Brooke finished teaching Kim the choreography. As Kim made sat down to read the lyrics more, Brooke couldn’t stop herself from checking her phone every minute to see if the Latina goddess texted her something and when she was about to give up she got the text that she was waiting for. 

Vanessa: had a great time last night mamí. 

Brooke stopped for a second freaking out. What should she say? What could she possibly say without sounding cold or boring? 

“Kimmy” 

“What Brooke?” 

“If someone told you they had a great time with you what would you say?” 

“How the fuck would I know? You see me as a dating expert?” she joked knowing that the blond was nervous “Just tell her how you really feel, strong relationships come with honesty and sharing feelings, at least that’s what I think. From what I see you really enjoyed last night.” she loved how the twenty-something girl always knew what to say to make her feel better. 

Brooke: so did I. Can’t wait till I see you again! 

“I’m going to the designer to pick up the dress, then heading to the studio for the interview and aunt Bianca will do my hair and aquaria my makeup over there. Wanna come with or do I meet you at the studio?” Kim asked Brooke breaking her out of her thoughts after she been staring at the phone for a couple of minutes waiting for Vanessa to replay 

“Yeah I'll come with you, I want to see how did the costume turned out to be” standing up and packing her stuff ready to leave the building. 

“Oh it turned out amazing I can’t wait for you to see it, she is one of the best new designers in new york aquaria told me about her and half of her earnings go to the LGBTQ+ foundation so I fell in love with her even more” 

“Is Aquaria’s sign Aquarius?” she asked out of know where “Yes, smartass I don’t even know how you find those stupid questions even.” 

“Hey! I’m a lawyer, asking weird questions is basically part of my job ” 

\---- 

They made it to the designer building and she saw a huge picture of a cat that looked familiar, while she was thinking about the design a lady walked their way and said “Good morning miss Kim. Miss Vanessa is waiting for you” and that’s when it hit Brooke, the cat was tattooed at Vanessa’s chest. 

“Good morning to my favorite designer ever MISS VANJIE” Kim said as she nearly knocked the door of Vanessa’s office 

“Bitch you nearly broke my doo-” Vanessa looked at Brooke like she just saw a ghost “What in the fucking hell is happening here” Brooke Lynn couldn’t stop herself from giggling even if she was shocked that out of all the designers in new york Kim just choose Vanessa, if this isn't fate to meet her again then what is? 

“Oh yeah, I'm sorry. Vanessa this is my mom Brooke Lynn Hytes. She is the best lawyer in new york according to me and I believe in me ” Kim said laughing at her joke and she realized the other two ladies were still standing in shock. 

“Okay, what the fuck? Do you two know each other?” Kim asked as she took a seat on the sofa, Vanessa cleared her throat as she was about to speak Brooke was faster than her. 

“Um, Yeah kind of we just met” next thing she knows she went to shake hands with Vanessa only for the other girl to give her a light hug “Damn mamí, thought I was having one of those good dreams for a moment” she whispered in her ears as Brooke felt shivers run all over her body. 

“Kimmy can you try on the costume to see how it looks after the final touches, you know just to check on everything,” Vanessa said as she gave Kim the bodysuit. “Call my name if you need help with the zipper or whatever just don’t rip it out I ain’t got no time to fix it before the show,” Vanessa told her before she closed the door to let her change. 

“What the fucking fuck I'm still trying to process everything mami , like damn your Kimberly is that Kim?” Brooke couldn’t help herself but laugh loudly. 

“Shit I keep forgetting that she is really famous right now,” she said as she stood up and walked toward the Latina. 

“How the fuck do you forget that? She is in a movie next to Xtina and Cher! Like that is a hu-” she stopped talking as Brooke kissed her. Vanessa leaned into the kiss to deepen it as she tried to control herself from moaning as the blonde gripped her hair. After what felt like seconds they had to break the kiss as they heard Kim getting out of the fitting room, Vanessa tried to fix her lipstick as fast as she can as she threw the napkin box toward the lawyer. 

“What do you think Brooke? Does it make me look like. Wait a second do you have something on your face?” she walked closer to her mother. 

“Oh my lord, you look like a million bucks, every other bitch at jimmy Fallon would be feeling some type of way cause you motha fucking slay,” Vanessa said trying to distract him from Brooke as she removed the lipstick from her face. 

“You look stunning sweetie! This is one of the best costumes I've seen you wear” she made her way to her daughter who was checking herself on the mirror as she took the chance to lightly swap on the Latina’s ass who yelped quietly. 

“Vanjie are you alright?” Kim asked turning to look at her. 

“Uhmm, just nearly feel but didn’t thank you, Jesus” 

\------- 

As Kim made her way out to talk with Vanessa’s assistant about their next costume fitting date the two had the chance to be alone for a minute. 

“So mamí how would you rate my design? For real tho” 

“ I’m not even joking that was one of the best dancing costume I've ever seen, and the fact that it has surprise reveal is amazing. You are very talented Vanessa you should be proud of yourself” 

“Aww, that is so sweet of you Brooky Tookie” as she sat on her lap and interviewed their hands together. 

“What did you just call me now,”Brooke asked as she started giggling about the nickname 

“well, you better get used to having a new name after every time I see you. Which I hope next Monday is our next date mamí” 

“It sure is cute thing” as gave her a small kiss.


End file.
